


Mine

by lookingforthestars



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Jealous Paige, Smut 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforthestars/pseuds/lookingforthestars
Summary: Paige wants to make sure Walter doesn't dream about anyone but her.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write more smut lately because I'm trash, and this seemed to lend itself perfectly. I wrote a more serious take on the Flo situation a while ago but since the show went funnier with it (which I'm happy with), enjoy some Waige sexytimes.

"What?"

That…wasn't the response he expected. Florence and Toby had both been understanding. It was a fluke. A trick of his mind. It meant absolutely nothing. "Uh…"

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed. Well, there went his vision of a relaxing evening together. "And don't tell me it's nothing when you've clearly been going crazy over it for  _weeks_ now."

"Y-Yes. I've been…uncomfortable around Florence," Walter admitted, cringing as he recalled how he'd hindered the mission with his inability to work alongside the chemist. "B-But only because of you."

Paige raised her eyebrow. He sucked in a breath.

"The dream was a product of my dying mind. It was my scrambled response to her attempts to save my life and under different circumstances, I'm sure I would have dismissed it outright." His mouth felt dry, and he quickly wet his lips with his tongue. "But you've had such a difficult past with…with  _that_...and I didn't want to upset you when there was no cause to. I swear. It changes nothing between us. I made it clear to Florence that I was in love with you."

She stared at him—for an uncomfortably long period, at least in his perception—before she exhaled. "Is everyone gone?"

Walter frowned. Was she planning on pushing him down the stairs again? "Uh, yes. I believe so."

"Good." Paige grabbed his arm, practically dragging him up to the loft. He submitted, bracing himself for whatever tirade he was about to receive. There was no way anything good could come of this…

…Or not, he corrected, as Paige abruptly turned to face him and tugged her jacket and tank top over her head in one move. Her functional black sports bra, stretched over the smooth curves of her body, made his breath catch in his throat. "W-What…are you…doing?" he managed.

She toed off her sneakers and socks, hooking her thumbs around her waistband and wiggling out of the fitted leggings. Once everything was on the floor, she took a few steps forward, laying her hand on his chest. "Giving you something to dream about."

Paige kissed him hard, her free hand tangling in his hair. This aggressive side of his girlfriend rarely came out, but he had learned quickly that he…uh…responded well to it. He felt fairly confident in assuming that Paige was jealous, but that was preposterous. She was the only woman he wanted. The only woman he would  _ever_ want.

But if he'd been in a position to ease his jealousy of Tim by carrying Paige to the loft and claiming her for himself, he supposed he probably would have done that.

Walter smoothed his hand over her back, confused for a moment before remembering that her bra didn't have a clasp, and she pushed at the hem of his shirt to encourage him to remove it while she handled the inconvenient undergarment. He groaned when their bare chests met again, the sensation never losing its intensity no matter how many times he had the pleasure of experiencing it. "You're perfect," he murmured against her lips as his fingers drifted down her side and slipped just under the edge of her underwear, stroking her soft skin.

"Don't you forget it," she whispered teasingly, undoing the button on his pants with frankly amazing dexterity and pushing them down. His mouth only left hers for a second while he cupped her bottom and lifted her, swallowing her surprised laugh as she wrapped her legs around him. Paige didn't have to observe her surroundings to know that he was carrying her to bed and she shook her head, moving her lips to his ear. "Desk."

"Really?"

"Yes." She swirled her tongue over his lobe and he had to stop for a second, struggling to remember what she'd just said to him mere seconds ago. Right. Before her, the idea of having sex on a desk wouldn't have even occurred to him. But if Paige was trying to leave her indelible mark on every spot in the loft, he certainly wasn't going to protest.

Once he had the presence of mind to remember which direction his desk was in—her determined suction on his neck was incredibly distracting—he pushed the rolling chair aside with his foot and shoved the monitor back against the wall before setting her down. More like almost dropping her, but if she'd noticed his uncoordinated last-minute save, it didn't break the mood. He pressed his lips to hers again, enjoying the vibrations from her moan as he grazed his finger along the front of her underwear, groaning quietly himself at how aroused she was. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was privileged to see her like this. Touch her like this.

"I d-do dream about you," Walter mumbled, suddenly feeling the need to reassure her. He didn't know why. Maybe because he knew he would appreciate the same, if the roles were reversed. "All the time. Y-You're more than enough. I just, uh, want you to know that."

Paige smiled, capturing his lips slower this time. He'd always thought the ability to feel someone's love—to feel anything—through a kiss was junk science, but now he had firsthand evidence to the contrary. "Me too, genius boy." She raked her nails lightly over his abdomen, smirking at the way he tensed. "Come here."

Walter closed the distance and slid his hand up to her breast, massaging the sensitive skin there, kissing her deeply as his calloused thumb swept over her nipple. Her gasp was the only kind of music he ever needed to hear. He took his time, just savoring the feeling of connection between them, until her breathing grew sharper and he knew she was ready.

"Damnit," she said under her breath, fumbling with her boy shorts. He supposed he could work around them, but he knew from experience it would be much easier if they were off. "Help me."

She lifted her hips off the desk and Walter tugged the last remaining item of clothing down her legs, tossing his boxers into the same pile. He spared another moment to appreciate the results of her workout routine—he wasn't immune to her physical beauty, even though he knew it would be meaningless without all of the other little things that made her  _her_ —and met her lips eagerly as he slipped into her.

The position was slightly awkward at first, and Walter did the calculations in a fraction of a second, pulling Paige forward and hiking her leg up next to his hip. She groaned at the deeper angle and heat rushed through him. The noises she made could crumble empires.

"I love you." For a man who'd taken years to say those words, he felt like he could say them a thousand times when she was wrapped around him.

"I love you," she echoed, pressing kisses along his jaw. "Oh god, faster."

She admitted once that she was worried about coming across as too demanding in bed, but Walter was appreciative of her direction. He'd already been concerned about his potential inadequacy in pleasing her, and hearing her express her needs had helped him learn to verbalize his own.

The desk scraped loudly against the floor and Walter hoped everyone was, in fact, gone for the day. This had to be an efficient position for Paige, because it was only a few more minutes before she was fluttering around him, quiet moans accompanying each breath. He was never very far behind her, the combined physical and auditory stimulation driving him to the edge more quickly than he would like, and today was no different. He shifted his weight to brush her clit with each thrust and her legs trembled, finally going slack as she pulsed hard around him. Every thought fled his brain except for the feeling of her climax and he shuddered, clinging to her as he rode out his release.

Paige collapsed against him, burying her head in his shoulder. "I think we broke your desk," she said with a breathy laugh.

"That's okay. I wasn't going to get any work done here." Not after that performance. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he repeated, just in case she was still doubting that somehow.

"Good." Paige looked up at him and smiled, draping her arms loosely around his neck. "Because you're  _my_  nerd."


End file.
